You've got the Love
by purplebass
Summary: Chuck and Blair take their son to the place where they got married.


I had the idea to write this short story after the finale aired. It is not totally what I wanted to describe, but I'm happy with the result. I'm planning more one shots and about Chuck and Blair and their son Henry. A sort of album made of missed moments we could not see on the show because there wasn't the time. I will also update my other fanfics soon, so wait for me. Wooo! :)

….

When Serena asked Blair to prepare her wedding, she knew she was going to get the best. The function was great, the food was delicious, and the few guests were the only people who mattered to make the event a big success. The slender blonde had just left the house accompanied by her newly wedded husband, all smiley and excited to start living her life as a married woman.

The party had been so good that even after Dorota and the maids had cleaned their house up, she couldn't stop thinking about it even when it was almost time to change into bedtime clothes.

"Ah, the wedding was wonderful! I'm glad she accepted to hold it here instead of some big ballroom where most of the guests wouldn't even know her well."

Blair was really proud of herself and her work and had hoped her best friend would appreciate.

"You did a very good job. The flowers looked pretty and colorful, and that gown – she looked like a sunshine princess."

They were both really tired after a busy day. Chuck had had a meeting right before his stepsister's wedding, while Blair had a long conversation with one of Waldorf Designs' affiliates in China.

The brunette smiled at her husband proudly as she removed her heels. "That gown is the cherry on the top of the Fall collection. I'm sure everyone will want it after they saw Serena wearing it."

"I believe that is what's going to happen. It wouldn't be the first time that she starts a trend."

She nodded knowingly. "Yeah. Serena helped us so much because she wore our dresses at her fund raise parties. She really is an inspiration. She looked very beautiful, didn't she?"

"Not as beautiful as you looked on your own wedding day." He complimented her, making her blush.

They had been married for five years already but nothing had changed. They still loved each other like the first day they made out in that limo, and they knew their feelings wouldn't change. They felt lucky to have found each other, they didn't need anybody else but their family.

"You know, I thought about it when Serena was coming down of the stairs."

"That memory crossed my mind too" he confessed her. "That was the first thing we did together that certified our union more than it was already known."

"And the second was Henry, that is for sure."

He grinned while she was getting in her nightgown. "Absolutely."

They exchanged a glance before they continued changing into bed clothes. They couldn't not talk about how their family had grown day by day. It felt a daily blessing to be grateful of each other and for their four year old little boy. They knew they wouldn't have done things any differently.

When they were done, they went to their child's room to wish him goodnight. It was something they did every day and that would keep on doing until they felt like it. They knew Henry wanted them there to tell him a story or just cuddle him before he fell asleep.

As every evening, the little one was on the floor playing with his toys.

"Henry, it's time to bed." Blair informed the kid.

The dark haired boy looked up with his innocent stare. "But mommy, is early! You told me that I could stay up later because today was auntie Serena's wedding."

"This is true, honey, but you've had your time to play. You are very tired and so are mommy and daddy. You need to rest because tomorrow we have to go out."

"Just five minutes?" the kid pleaded, he was playing with mini cars.

Chuck and Blair exchanged a look, then he had an idea. "What if we spend those five minutes doing something together, boy?" Henry didn't answer, he just kept playing. That was Chuck's cue to continue his proposal. "We could tell you a story. I know you're very fond of them. You can ask any story you like, even the ones daddy doesn't like to read so much."

"Your daddy is right, Henry. What if we spend these minutes before you fall sleep... by telling you a story? You have time to play with toys tomorrow."

The little child looked up. "Yay! I love stories!" he said happily, throwing a car away as if he didn't care anymore about that object like few seconds before.

Blair smiled and extended her hand to her son and so did Chuck. They walked to Henry's bed and his father scooped him up to adjust him under the duvet. His wife took place on their child's left while he sat down on his right.

"Alright, Henry. Which story do you want daddy to tell you about?"

The kid seemed to think about it for a few seconds. "Daddy, how did you and mommy get married?"

Blair frowned at Chuck. It was the first time their son had asked such question, probably because Dan and Serena's wedding was the first real event of that type he had attended. Sure there had been other weddings through those five years. A few people of the Upper East Side had gotten married and threw great parties, but they had barely stayed for the reception because Henry was little and required more attentions.

She wasn't prepared to answer. She was aware that sooner or later their kid will ask them about that. They had discussed about it a lot of times, mostly because they liked to think as their wedding day as an unusual one, but they thought Henry would be a little uninterested in that topic.

"We got married five years ago. It was all sudden and quick, not like auntie Serena."

"Did you marry like auntie Serena and Dan? You were at grandma Lily's house?"

"No, no. We couldn't because – well, we got married in Central Park." Blair cut short, not sure if she should tell her kid that the police was looking for them so they had to marry fast. "But the guests were the same, except for your adopted grandpa William and Rufus."

Henry had his mouth open, he seemed so curious to know about that. "At the duck pond, mommy?"

"Close. If you want we can show you tomorrow." She offered, making her child smile. "Would you like to go there, Henry?"

The child nodded. Chuck and Blair glanced at each other and grinned. The moment lasted longer than they intended to, or it was just their son that was very tired. When they looked down at him, he had already fallen asleep. They fixed the sheets and then turned off the light, then left their child to get some rest.

….

The following day was a Sunday. As promised, the Bass family went to Central Park to show Henry where his parents had tied the knot. The limo would be waiting for them on the closest exit from the terrace they were headed to.

Henry was enough old to walk by himself, but his parents still held his hand while they walked with him. He really liked this, he loved being outside but the world was big and he didn't want to lose his mommy and daddy out of sight.

"Do you like Central Park, Henry?" Chuck wondered, charmed by how his kid looked around.

"I like playing here with Monkey" the child answered. "Why did he not come?"

"Because we have to go somewhere after we visit this place, and dogs are not allowed" he explained. "But you will see him tonight after we get back. Aren't you excited?"

Henry nodded and the family remained silent until they reached the place they wanted to show him. It was still beautiful as that day of five years before. It was less cold because they were in the summertime now. It still held a certain fascination like all places of New York.

When they reached the stairs, Chuck picked Henry in his arms. Their son was four but he wasn't able to come down the stairs quickly.

"Here it is, Henry" Chuck said. "Me and your mommy got married here a couple of years ago."

The child seemed interested of the environment around him. Well, the place was great although they had chosen it fast to have an unprepared wedding.

"The fountain!" The dark haired boy screamed. "I like ducks!"

"Mommy does as well, honey. That is why we got married here" Blair added.

"It's pretty, but it's nothing like our house" the child commented. "Our house is prettier."

Blair and Chuck laughed. "Of course, but we still hadn't bought our townhouse yet at that time. We had to settle down for something." His mom explained.

"Yeah. But it was amazing the same way Dan and Serena's wedding has been. Probably even more, if you ask me. And your mommy was beautiful wearing the blue gown you saw in the pictures we have in the living room."

Henry was biting his finger when he was listening to his father talking. He nodded every once in a while and looked at the place as if it was Disneyland.

Blair smirked at her husband for the nice remark about her ensemble. He still managed to make her teary about that day just talking about what she was wearing.

"What were you wearing, daddy?"

"He was dressed in white" Blair interjected. "A white suit with green details and bowtie. I'm sure you would have liked it, Henry. Since green is one of your favorite colors... right?"

"Green and purple!" the kid said.

"Good guy" Chuck caressed his little boy's head. "You can have one too if you'd like. For the next event we'll have to attend. Your mommy can make it for you."

Blair frowned. She didn't make suits for men or anything related to menswear. Their child turned to her and she smiled. "Of course, Henry. You can have matching suits if you want."

"Yes I want it, mommy! Please make it!" the child pleaded.

….

"Chuck, I never did menswear before. How am I supposed to make a suit for our son?"

Chuck, Blair and Henry had just got back home. Their kid was already in bed, that day out had tired him.

He was lazily undressing. The following day would be a working one and he needed to get to bed soon if he wanted to be relaxed for a meeting. "Of course I know, Blair. But I think that is not an impossible thing for you to do. You have Jenny now. I'm not suggesting you to start a line for men, but that wouldn't be out of place either."

She shook her head, she still wasn't thinking about how that could work. "Do you think so? I don't know, it could fail... we could lose money and end up like when I started taking care of my company."

"Well, you know money is not a problem. And I'm sure it won't fail."

Blair sighed. It wasn't a bad idea, but she reasoned that she had to work hard to make it perfect, or else nobody would ever buy a piece. She was thinking about it and she couldn't decide to follow his suggestion or not.

Seeing her lost in her thoughts, Chuck decided to incite her. "Think about this new task like our wedding" he told her, making her frown. "After we got married and the thought of being husband and wife sunk in, we were a little worried for the future, weren't we? Because we couldn't believe there weren't any more obstacles to stop us from being together, not even Gossip Girl. This is the same, except we are talking about clothes and not something as challenging as marriage. I think that you should take a risk... you may be happy of the result."

"I'm still worried for the future" she confessed. "Because every day I'm amazed that we are free to be together forever. _Here_. Me, you and our baby."

"There's no need to be afraid, Blair. I believe in you, Henry sure does as well."

She bit her lip and walked to her mirror to check herself. "I could talk to Jenny about it tomorrow. We'll see how it goes" she then reached him to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for believing in me."

Chuck smirked at his wife and then they hugged. Blair couldn't help but cup his cheek with her hand, leading his face toward hers to kiss him. It was always refreshing to be free to kiss the man of her life anytime she wanted to. That was one of the happiest things of being with Chuck Bass, and she was really joyful that she could do that for the rest of her life. And so would Chuck. No one was going to stop them and no one ever would. They were still in love like day one and their ties were unbreakable.

"I love you" she whispered when he broke the kiss. "Thanks for everything you've done today."

"There's no need to thank me. I'm glad for what we got to do today. Henry liked the terrace, didn't he? He was amazed by the surroundings of the area."

Blair recoiled back a little, but she was still hugging her man. "Yeah, who knows. Maybe someday he'll be interested in arts? He could be the future head of Waldorf Designs."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Why not the boss of Bass Industries?"

She rolled her eyes jokingly. "We'll see about that, Bass. Whatever our child will want to do, he is welcome to. I hope he is fascinated by arts anyway."

"We have a couple of years to find out. And... we never said that Henry was going to be an only child. Perhaps, if he has a sister, they could both inherit their parents' companies."

She smirked, she loved when he talked about his family – and expanding it. "I haven't forgotten, don't worry. I'm still game if you are." She winked at him, kissing his lips once again.

This kiss was deeper than the previous. For some reasons, possibly the desire to become parents again, made both feel the need to be more passionate about each other.

He had been moved so much the first time they had tried to have a baby. It wasn't a first for him because Blair had happened to get pregnant before when they hadn't been careful enough. But it was the first time they were trying with the intent of having a baby. They weren't sure that have sex with the precise purpose to procreate would work – because it often happened that when you wanted something, you usually didn't get it. With them it actually did work well, though.

They hadn't spend a lot of weeks trying, after a few months of marriage. And they were super cheerful when they found out they were going to be finally parents. Chuck couldn't wait. Henry was his second chance at happiness with Blair. It made his joy to be with her even bigger.

When Henry was born, that joy was multiplied. It didn't matter that he would cry in the middle of the night and wake them up while they were soundly asleep. They were both happy to be a mother and a father and that they could put their best to parent their child the way theirs hadn't.

Their words had made both giddy. They couldn't stop kissing. They wouldn't necessarily try for anther baby Bass that night, but they would surely be grateful for each other and the life together with Henry. That was the best that could ever happen to them after they had gotten married, and they were sure that the future would be holding more pleasing moments for their family.


End file.
